


again and again

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Late 1800s, Muggle London, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “Did you expect anything else? Have you actually lived a life without me?”“I didn’t, no. Still didn’t think that I’d run into you here.”“There’s been weirder places. Remember that brothel in Damascus?”





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is for the Sapphic September.  
> Yes, I am aware it's closer to December than September.  
> Do you honestly care?

“Oh, you again,” the redhead remarks upon setting eyes on Hestia. She moves just far enough from the door to let others into the small sewing shop. Hestia had worked hard for multiple years to set it up and now proudly employs five other women. She’s even doing well enough to think about hiring a sixth one.

“Yes. Me again,” Hestia responds. “Did you expect anything else? Have you actually lived a life without me?”

“I didn’t, no. Still didn’t think that I’d run into you here.”

“There’s been weirder places. Remember that brothel in Damascus?” It had been one of Hestia’s favourite lives.

The redhead chuckles and Hestia’s heart melts a bit, which she just can’t have. Not here.

“So what brings you here in the first place?”

“I’m running an errand for Mr. Marx,” she explains and Hestia just can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Still convinced we need to save the world, then?” She snorts. “Didn’t work the last seven times we tried.”

“No,” the other woman responds, full of the conviction that had Hestia fall in love with her more times than she cares to count. “I just think we should try and do our best to leave the world behind in a better place than we entered it.”

Hestia ignores the fact that they’ve entered the world plenty of times and instead focuses on something else. “You think Marx is the answer to that?”

“I think he has some valid points,” she makes eye contact with Hestia as she says so. “His ideal will never work in reality, but it’s certainly a better thing to strive for than what we have now.

“I suppose you’re right,” Hestia agrees. “So what are you getting for Mr. Marx? And what’s your name this time around, anyway, since I’m unlikely to get rid of you anytime soon?”

The woman smiles at her and for the first time, Hestia really notices her freckles. “Ginny Weasley. If you would return the favor?”

“Hestia, once again, this time it’s Carrow.”


End file.
